Red, Black, Grey, and Purple
by LovelyMagicDarkStrength
Summary: Raven can't help how she feels. She can't help the fact that a... Criminal... makes her feel alive. But saving lives is what she does! Can she find a balance between the two? Will hiding such things from her team, her family, destroy them? And when a certain someone returns will it shatter the loveable thief? (Story Alot better then summary.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, This is my first Red-X and Raven Fanfiction. The first chapter was a little rocky, but hopefully it turned out okay.

Please review, reviews always help out my new stories. I hope you all like it!

Enjoy :)

* * *

The full moon hide behind dark grey clouds, the midnight sky looking empty. The cool autumn wind blew leaves in small swirling patterns.

Atop the rooftops of Jump City a tall slender black figure leapt from building to building, a shredded cape behind it. As the figure leapt onto another building, it stopped short as a swirling black vortex of energy formed in front of him. Emerging from the void came a girl with eyes glowing white. She was donned in a white cape, with a black leotard. A red gemmed belt around her waist, a red gemstone on her 7th chakra, with unusual skin. This was a member of the legendary Titans, who were formed 5 years ago, and has been a pain in this man sides for 3 of those years.

"Give it up X." Raven hissed. The Thief scoffed, his synthesized voice coming through his white and red masked face.

"Not going to happen that easily Sunshine." The thief was losing his patience, and he knew the longer he talked with this women the faster the other Titans would find him. He crossed his large arms across his broad chest. A red X was on both his mask, and his black suit.

"Give back the Xenothium and you can walk." Red-X cocked an eyebrow underneath his mask.

"You'll let me walk? Wont bird boy disapprove?"

"I just want the Xenothium, and I'll give you a 30 second head start. I don't care if Robin screams and cries, I'm tired and I don't have time for a petty thief like you." Now she was just being insulting, A thief yes. Most definitely. But Petty? Absolutely not.

Red-X narrowed his white eyes.

"Piss off lady. I've gotta run." Red-X went to leap off of the building, but was blindsided as a knee high leather boot slammed into his side. He quickly regained himself and landed on his feet, crouched low with his hand in front of him.

"You Don't want to do this Sunshine. I'd back off if I were you." He growled.

"Oh? Don't like it rough X? I'm disappointed." Raven smirked underneath her hood. Red-X felt his own eyes widen for only a moment before he found himself smirking.

"You couldn't handle me even if you tried." This time, it was Raven who was taken aback. Her white eyes faded into beautiful Azure. Red had always found himself mesmerized by those eyes. But, before she could make another move and lifted his grey gloved hand and shot a red 'x' beam out of his palm and towards Raven.

The Empath barely had time to leap out of the way. Red-X was on her in an instant. As she got to her feet she barely had enough time to block a kick to the face. She ducked, and Red missed her by a long shot.

He spun around, arcing his heel in the air. Raven blocked it with her forearm and shot her own leg out to trip him. Red jumped back.

"Not bad. Been training with Bird boy?"

"Impressed?" Raven let out a double punch combo, but X dodged one and blocked the other.

"Very." His voice was suggestive, to what nobody knew but him.

Raven levitated into the air and did a roundhouse kick. X caught her leg mid-air and winked a white eye at the empath who in turn gasped. He jerked her body downwards, slamming her into the hard concrete of the rooftop. She gave an 'oof' and then found herself being pinned by the mysterious man. His hands found her wrists, and his legs were on each side. He studied her for a moment, and noticed she was absolutely gorgeous. Curves where they needed to be, and flat where it should be. Though she was small, grey, and violet hair Red-x found himself… Attracted to her.

Secretly, Red-X enjoyed this position. He smiled to himself, he would enjoy messing with the empath.

"So, you think you can handle me?" Red's voice dropped low, through the synthesized voice Raven could hear how much lust filled his words. She felt a chill run up her spine, and her navel grew hot.

Part of her enjoyed being in this position… She just swallowed. Red-X dropped his masked face next to her ear, Raven could feel his breath come through the slits in his mask and tickle her ear.

"Are you really ready for this?" He whispered, not a hint of a electronic voice. Raven's small form shuddered underneath him. Her mind was turning a million miles a minute, and she couldn't seem to focus on anything except the fact that this man was on top of her. She could feel him emotions, she knew what he wanted.

But then, it all changed. His lust was replaced, He was now… Calm and relaxed.

A chuckle came from his throat, his Synthesized voice now back in full.

"I didn't think so. See you around Sunshine, I look forward to see you again." His white eyes met hers, and he winked before his body suddenly shimmered out of sight leaving Raven on that building alone.

* * *

_DAMMIT! How could I be so stupid!? _Raven shouted at herself as she flew back towards Titan's tower. The team was already gathered there, all waiting for her.

Raven knew what was happening, she had Red-X in the palm of her hand and then suddenly everything switched and she was the one in his hand.

She felt inferior, vulnerable, and pathetic. She WANTED him to touch her. She WANTED to lose herself in the moment and that's what's pissing her off so bad now. She could have easily taken him by herself, and he'd be in jail right now.

But now, She had been weak and let her emotions take control. The fact that this… _Petty _thief ignited her body and stirred her emotions so easily both disturbed and intrigued her.

Raven was a hero, she was a Titan. She was meant to do good and has been doing so for years. Ever since the defeat of Trigon, her sense of danger has been well… gone. But when that dammed thief came around, it was like she was 13 all over again. Begging for mystery, desiring a sense of danger or a thrill.

No, 5 years ago it didn't happen and now it wont either.

Raven refused to let herself get all hot and heavy for this man.

This man she didn't even know besides the crimes he committed.

Raven phased through Titan's tower and melted out of the wall in the main room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were sitting on the couch, Starfire in the Kitchen and Robin listen to his music. Raven smiled at her team, her family.

Cyborg looked the same as before, though he was taller now. Beast boy was no longer lanky but filled out nicely. His green hair still short. The Changeling was fairly attractive now. Robin was in his Nightwing costume, the only reason the team called him 'Robin' was because they were family. His gelled hair was spiked in its usual mass. Starfire was the perfect women, she was curves all around with long lustrous red hair.

All eyes turned to Raven.

"Where have you been?" Robin asked.

"Searching for X. I lost him somewhere down town." Of Course Raven didn't say anything. She would rather deal with Robin's wrath some other night.

"Oh, well he'll turn up eventually. He only took one vial of Xenothium, so he'll come out of hiding again soon." Robin shrugged.

"We should all get some rest. Training is tomorrow and I really rather now hear everyone complain the whole time." Raven didn't need to be told twice.

She said her goodnights, and phased through the floor and reappeared in her sanctuary. Her room was the same, minus a few creepy items.

The dark purple shaggy carpet, with the round bed. Oak book shelves with hundreds of books lined up in each one. Her vanity was pushed up against a wall, opposite from the large floor to ceiling window. Her meditation mirror was next to her bed perched on her nightstand. Thick purple curtains were tightly sealed shut and Raven unclasped her white cloak.

It fell to the floor and Raven tossed it down the laundry chute. She unzipped her knee high white boots and placed them next to her old elf-boots that she wore more often than you'd think. Unzipping her leotard, she shimmed out of it and walked over to her dresser. Changing a pair of sweats and a spaghetti strap tank top she crawled under her cool silk sheets and her body instantly relaxed.

She prayed to Azar that she would have no Nightmares tonight.

They came every day before the defeat of Trigon, but afterwards they still plagued her some nights. Her Demon half still existed (Though it was… Tame.) and it still gave her nightmares once in a blue moon.

Curling into a ball and turning onto her side, Raven's mind went to a certain criminal.

How could she be thinking about him? It was wrong, she was a hero and it was her duty to protect the city from people like him. Yet Raven couldn't shake the feeling that maybe, he was just on the wrong path and that he needed a little guidance in the right direction.

Raven snorted to herself.

Who was she kidding? He was a criminal, and the next time they met… she'd make sure he goes to jail.

* * *

A/N: Right... First chapter. thoughts? :)  
Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so sorry for such a short chapter, I hadn't realized how hard it is to write with Raven and Red-X. No wonder theres not alot of fics about it Dx Anyways, I'm proud of this chapter (Sorry girls, you don't get to see his face JUST yet:P) but I hope you will Review!

Also, Merry Christmas.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Red-X Clutched his chest as he teleported into his apartment. He wheezed for oxygen, his lungs sounding as if water was in them.

_Thump-Thump _His heart pounded harder in his chest.

_Thump-Thump _his insides felt as if they were being torn apart. His vision grew blurry through the white mask. His hands shaky, he reached back and pulled the spandex mask off his head. A mop of black hair was short, and frizzy. His skin was pale. He took in a deep breath of air.

_Thump-Thump _He needed to get to his bathroom. As he took a step forward, a sharp pain stabbed into his side. He gasped, but gripped onto the granite counter top as he shuffled his way into the hall way.

_Thump-Thump _his knees shook violently, but he shuffled on. A few more agonizing steps later, he came into the bathroom. Turning the light on he opened the cupboard, his free hand shooting out and knocking over various medicines searching for one item.

Oh god… it wasn't in here!

Never before has he been more afraid.

_Thump-Thump _Where was it? He searched some more, but it was gone.

"Dammit!" He cried.

_Thump-Thump _He coughed, and blood sprayed out of his mouth. It was then that he remembered he moved it into his safe in his room. His spandex gloves gripped the doorframe and he limped across the hall. His body was in a cold sweat now, his vision faded in, and then out. Just as he stepped into his room, his knees finally gave and he collapsed to the floor.

_Thump-Thump _This was it.

_Thump-Thump _But he has to see her again.

_Thump-Thump _He has to get to know her.

_Thump… Thump. _He sent a silent prayer to whichever god that was listening.

No, He would not die today. Grunting, he started to drag his broken body across the hardwood floors. The Safe was right in front of him. He inched closer.

_Thump-Thump _only a foot away.

_Thump-Thump _6 inches.

_Thump-Thump _He reached his arm out and pressed in a combo on the safe. It beep at him, a red light popping up on the small blue screen. He was beginning to feel hopeless now.

_Thump-Thump _He tried again, but that red light told him his fate.

Dammit! His hands were shaking horribly, his vision was awful. He took in another deep breath, but coughed up blood after. Again, he poked in a number combo.

The Safe beeped, and a green light popped on the screen as the titanium door swung open.

He has never been happier to see that tiny blue vial. The bright blue liquid was glowing brightly, and it was his salvation.

With trembling fingers, he grasped one and put it towards his mouth. Putting the cap between his teeth, he tore it off and down the bright blue liquid.

It burned down his throat, setting his veins on fire.

Red-X screamed in agony as the serum pumped through his veins, clearing up the Xenothium. He coughed, and this time no blood came from his lungs.

He could breathe easier, his side stopped hurting and his vision cleared.

Red-X sighed as he laid on his back.

Too close. He rose to his feet and sat on his king sized bed. He looked down at his suit, at his darkest joy and his horrible curse.

Every time he used the suit, it brought him closer to death. 2 years ago, it had happened to him. He disappeared off the face of the earth to get his body back in health.

But now? It was more addicting than ever.

There had to be another way, there had to be a way for him to use the suit and not get sick as he did so.

And there was only one person who would have the answer. With his mask still in his hand, he pulled it back over his head and clicked on the voice distorter.

He grabbed two more vials of bright blue liquid and then kicked the titanium door shut.

With his suit powered up by the Xenothium his finger touched the red x on his belt.

* * *

It was an abandoned observatory, one that had been a reminisce of a battle so long ago. Char marks were still on the walls, red goo littered the floor along with outlines of bodies.

Red-X showed up in the center of the building, and raised a black eyebrow underneath his mask.  
Chang needed to fix this place up.

"What do you want Thief?" the Professors voice was older, and the feeble man walked out of the shadows. His hair was silver, the aging on his skin more defiant. He walked with a cane, but still had the 'mad scientist' swag.

Red-X didn't speak. Chang walked up to him and stuck his wrinkled face in his. He sniffed, and then examined Red's body.

"If I'm correct, you are looking for a alternant way to power the suit yes?" The Thief nodded.

"well, too bad for you if can't be done. Xenothium is the only element strong enough to do so." Change went to walk away. Red-X's hand shot out and grasped the man by the collar.

"Don't lie to be Chang, I know there is another way. You're going to find it for me, understand?" The old Chinese man scoffed

"What makes you think I'll help you?" He swiveled his head back. X Smirked

He always came prepared.

"If you don't help me, I'll let Slade now where you've been cowering. We both know he isn't happy with how you betrayed him last time." Red's voice was in a sneer, and he found himself smiling as fear filled the old man's eyes.

Oh he did take pleasure in seeing people squirm.  
"You're bluffing."

"I never bluff." Chang bit his lip, and then finally sighed

"I'll help you. I don't know what element can do such a thing, but I will find one." Relief filled Red's body, though he didn't show it.

"Good boy. Work quietly, and work quickly. I'll be back next week to check on you." Red released the mans collar, and went to shimmer away when Chang's voice stopped him

"Red-X, I would be careful using the suit. The more you use it, the faster your body deteriorates, and soon you'll be consuming that serum of yours 3 times a day. And I don't get another shipment until next month." Chang grinned. Red felt his anger flare, his shoulders tensed. But instead of acting on it, he pressed the Red-x on his belt shimmering out of site once again. Change grinned as the boy left.

What a fool he was, all Chang had to do was wait him out.

With a laugh, the old man turned and disappeared in the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I have some serious explaining to do… I am SO sorry I abandoned this story… I hadn't realized it was good material. I have been focusing most of my time on my other piece, but that's about to change.

Anyways… I hope you like this chapter…

Enjoy.

* * *

Raven gasped for air as she wiped a pale hand across her sweaty forehead. Her feet clapped against the treadmill as she continued her run. Her purple ponytail smacked the back of her neck with every stroke. Raven was fantastic at her magic, almost as fast as Starfire, and had more stamina when it came to her powers.

However... She was still out of shape when it came to physical stuff.

So, she started to train harder with Robin. He had to work 10x as hard, because he had no powers.

"Keep running for 15 more minutes and then meet me on the mats." Robin said as he walked by her. Raven resisted the urge to growl, she was tired and her legs hurt. All she wanted to do was fly. The thought was tempting…

As she finished up the last 15 minutes she wiped her forehead with a towel, and then drank a gallon of water before shuffling her feet towards the mats.

She hated this.

"Alright, remember what I taught you last week? Use that training now. It's sparring time!" Robin smirked. Raven sighed. She'd get her ass kicked. She lifted her hands lazily in front of her face and took a deep breath. Robin matched her, and the two stood still for quiet sometime.

Suddenly Robin roared and shot at her with lightning fast speed. She moved her head to the left, barely dodging a punch. She threw out three quick jabs, but each one was dodged. Robin threw a lazy punch, pulling Raven's attention.

Suddenly images of the night before flashed threw her mind, Red-X had shot an energy beam towards her, using it to distract her long enough to get a good kick in.

Raven changed her attention onto Robin's leg lifting from the ground. Raven gripped his ankle and twisted, his whole body followed. He landed with his hands on the ground and yanked his ankle away from her grasp before flipping gracefully over. He landed on his feet, and turned to look at her. He smiled, before leaping into the air to deliver a round-house kick.

Raven remember the battle from last night, and realized what she should have done.

Instead of ducking, she went into a cartwheel, her calf's slamming into Robins, and throwing him completely of balance. He landed on the ground with a thud, and rubbed his ass.

"Not Bad Raven." He grimaced as he stood again. Raven smiled.

Guess Red-X was good for something.

Red lights suddenly flashed, and sirens blared in the small training room. Robin flipped open his communicator, and growled

"Red-X." He said. Raven tensed. Like the mere thought of this guy made him pop up. She shook her head.

"No time to change, he's robbing the national bank!" Robin ordered. Raven looked down her body, sweat pants, track shoes, and a black tank top. She opened her mouth to speak, but clamped it shut when Robin rushed out of the mat room. Raven sighed and flew after him

* * *

Still sweaty and smelly, the titans arrived sometime later in front of a smoking building.

_Explosives?_ Raven thought. _He never uses Explosives._

"Starfire, Beast boy, check for injured. Cyborg, Raven, you're with me. Lets find this bastard." Robin growled. The titans nodded, and Raven followed behind Cyborg and Robin. They turned down an alleyway, and were heading towards what Raven thought would be the back entrance to the bank.

She heard something shuffle behind her, and she slowed her flying speed. She checked behind her, but only saw steam rolling from vents in the ground. She furrowed her brow, and turned back around only to come face to face with a white skull mask.

She screamed in shock, and felt two large hands grip her biceps.

"Raven!" Robin's voice cried out.

But before he could reach them, she felt her body being ripped apart and then thrown back together as she was dumped out on a sandy beach. Raven coughed as sand jumped up her nostrils. She shook her head, and then realization kicked in and she pulled her lips back in a snarl. She whirled around to shout at Red-X, but was stopped short as she saw him crumbled on the ground, wheezing.

"X?" She asked, concern in her eyes. He reached out towards her, his limbs shaking, his white eyes wide and pleading.

"Please…" It was barely a whisper. Raven couldn't let him die, criminal or no, He didn't deserve a death like this. Shuddering on the sandy beaches of jump.

Raven swallowed, and slowly crawled over to his shaking form.

"Hold still." She instructed. Raven pushed him on his back, and his gloved hand found her knee, squeezing it tightly. She let her own hands hover over his chest, and she took in a deep breath.

Light blue energy started to hum around her hands, and she felt it pull her down to his chest. As her skin touched his spandex, she was pulled inside of his body, seeing what the problem was.

His heart was sputtering wildly, blood spill everywhere except his own veins. Crystalized red goo clung to his lungs and his muscles, and seemed to be surrounding his heart.

With every breath, the red crystals glowed.

With every beat, it constricted.

And with every twitch of his muscles, it spread.

Raven shuddered, and then released the cool energy in her hands and into his body. She pulled her mind's eye away from his insides and opened her azure eyes to see him.

He stopped shaking, and his breathing was starting to become even. She could still hear his heartbeat in her ears, it was still wrong, but it did beat a little more normally than before. She felt his muscles relax, but that was all she felt.

Raven was an experienced healer, she could pick out even the tiniest of problems.

But with red, it was different. She couldn't feel that awful stuff that was poisoning his body.

She heard him sigh, and she stopped her healing. She was already starting to feel tired

"Thank you." He whispered. Raven swallowed.

"What's… what's wrong with you Red?" She asked. He didn't answer, he only looked at her. It was only then that she became self conscious of her stinky outfit.

She swallowed a nervous lump

"I saw that… _stuff_ that was in your body. It was everywhere… what is it?"

"Xenothium." He said curtly. His voice distorter was shut off, and she could hear his REAL voice.

A slight Irish accent. Barely noticeable if you weren't looking for it. His voice was deep, husky, and full of pain. Raven winced. Red-X went to sit up, but suddenly he grabbed his side and gasped.

"I need to get home… I need to balance out the effects. Your healing did save my life, but it didn't do much else." He went to press the red x on his belt, but Raven's hand stopped him.

"If Xenothium is killing you, then I don't want you to use it. I'll take you." Red-X cocked an eyebrow, though Raven couldn't see it.

"Though your concern fills me with warmth, I don't want to show you to my secret lair." Raven rolled her eyes.

"I'll just take you to your block, where you go from there I don't care. And no, I won't follow." Raven grabbed his hand tightly.

"Corner of 34th street." Raven took a deep breath, and felt the familiar chilling energy encase her body. She felt herself fly through time and space, and when she opened her eyes, she was standing on the corner of 34th street, Red-X next to her.

"Thanks for the lift." He said.

_What are you doing Raven! He's a criminal! Get him!_ The heroine screamed.

_He's a dying man. He shouldn't spend his last days in a prison cell._ Mercy countered. The thought made Raven frown. She shook her head.

"Till next time X. Can't wait to dance with you again." She smirked. Red-X chuckled, his voice distorted.

"Soon sunshine. Soon." Raven turned away, and took to the skies. Red-X smiled softly, and then limped his way to his apartment.

* * *

A/N: Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry for the false alarm darlings, but something has seriously been bugging me, and I need some opinions!

First off!: I love my Red-X and Raven fan fiction, don't get me wrong here, however! I feel like I should do a COMPLETE plot twist and throw something in that well, hasn't been done in Teen Titan fiction (Not that I know of at least) Can't tell you what that something is... Cause it'd ruin the purpose! But in order for me to do my brand new idea, I would have to start over the whole story.

Red-X will still suffer from being poisoned, and Raven will still fall for him, that wont change. Other things might though, liikkeee... maybe important characters dying? (Scared yet?)

I need to know not only if you want me to just stick with this story, (Which will take long updates. I'm sorry, Red-X and Raven is really hard to write) or If I should try my new idea, the story will still be Dark, Sexy, Bloody, and FULL of lust I would just need to restart..

So please my faithful fans, HELP ME!

I need to know what it is YOU want. And if you would like me to post a first chapter of my new idea as well, I can do that.

I await your ideas.


End file.
